1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scoop, more particularly for a scoop that is suitable for use when transferring granular material and that has a reinforced structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional transfer apparatus for transferring granular material is shown to include a plurality of scoops 10 on a moving scoop-mounting surface 11 of the same. Each scoop 10 includes a molded one-piece scoop body 101 that confines a material-holding space 102 for holding the granular material (not shown) to be transferred by the transfer apparatus.
The scoop body 101 may be made of plastic or metal. Metal scoop bodies 101 are heavy and expensive. On the other hand, plastic scoop bodies 101 wear out easily at surfaces that confront the material-holding space 102 due to friction with the granular material. Wear of plastic scoop bodies 101 is worse at the open side of the material-holding space 102 due to scooping of the granular material. When the thickness of the plastic scoop body 101 is reduced due to wear, the load that can be carried thereby without breaking becomes lighter. Hence, because plastic scoop bodies 101 have relatively short service lives, frequent stopping of the operation of the transfer apparatus becomes necessary for replacing broken scoops 10.